Chrysalis's Empire
by PainKiller72
Summary: Some while after returning from Canterlot High in the alternate universe, Twilight is notified that Chrysalis is trying to take control of that entire world through her changelings. Can Twilight and all of her friends and doubles save the world?


It was a very beautiful and sunny day in Ponyville. Everypony was busy with something, but not too busy to say hey to a nearby friend that happened to be there. On this particular day though, 6 ponies were gathered at Twilight Sparkle's castle for "Royal" business. Confetti flew through the air after a loud bang sound from Pinkie Pie's party cannon. "Time to party!" The young earth pony screamed. Applejack, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash all cheered and engaged in party games, having the time of their lives. "Pinkie watch out!" Rainbow warned her before a pie flew into her face, splattering the baked good all over the floor. Pinkie smiled and licked it off her face with her amazingly long tongue, giggling like somepony was tickling her. All the girls started laughing and before long, they got into a pie throwing battle. Pinkie nailed Applejack in the cutie mark and Rainbow got Rarity's mane messy. Fluttershy decided to sit this one out and went to pet a sleeping Spike the Dragon.

While wiping off the pie from her flank, Applejack noticed her cutie mark was glowing. Before she could say anything, Rarity groaned. "Must we have to fix everything?! Can't we relax for one day?" All the girls' marks were glowing so they checked the map of Equestria hesitantly. "That's strange...It says we're needed in Canterlot." Twilight spoke. It was very strange, if Canterlot was in danger, surely she would have gotten a scr-"BLEH!" Spike, whom was taking a nap, jumped up from his bed with a loud choking sound and a scroll popped from his mouth. "Oh, there it is!" Twilight caught the scroll with her magic as the Fluttershy checked on Spike to see if he was fine. Twilight read aloud from the scroll, "Princess Twilight, the elements of harmony are needed to vanquish an evil that is surfacing here in Canterlot. Your presence, along with the rest of the girls is urgently needed immediately." She looked at the girls worriedly and galloped out of the door to her castle, followed by her friends and a lagging Spike.

As they ran through Ponyville, a certain creature watched from above, eyeing every single pony in Ponyville. It snickered as it flew back to it's queen to report the news. When the girls arrived at Canterlot, Twilight burst through the door. "Princess! We came as fast as..." Twilight stopped speaking and huffed a bit. "Princess?" Celestia was blushing slightly, she was rubbing her horn with an ice pack and looked slightly tired. "Princess, what's wrong? Why did you need us here so bad?" Rainbow asked her. Celestia blushed even more, embarrassed to say why. She motioned for Twilight to come to her and whispered her problem. "Oh!" Twi began blushing too. "Celestia, I don't think that's what the elements are for..."

After dealing with Celestia's problem, the Mane 6 traveled back home to take very long and cold showers to think about what they just did. Fluttershy began shaking and Pinkamena made an appearance once. "I can't believe she did that do my horn!" Rarity exclaimed, clutching her sore horn. "Y-Yeah..." Rainbow said. She had gotten the worst of it, her flank would be sore for a long time. Applejack just held her hat to her face to avoid eye contact with anypony. Upon arriving at Ponyville, everypony went their several ways and bid goodbye to each other. Nopony would have guessed that Celestia was that much of a freak...anyway, Twilight walked into her home and was greeted with a meal on her throne. "Oh Spike..." She smiled at the meal and began to eat. As she ate, she felt very drowsy, very...Twilight then sloped to the ground. "What...happened?". And at the same time, all of the Mane 6 drifted into a very deep sleep. Somewhere in the Everfree forest, a cackle could be heard from none other than Queen Chrysalis. "Those ignorant foals! I'll soon have all the power I need in this new world. Farewell Equestria." The evil queen then retired to her headquarters.

(This is a fanfic requested from a friend of mine. I give him full credit for the idea and I thank him for the opportunity to write his story. His name is retromania. If you have any questions, ask him before you ask me)


End file.
